


tiny bits

by goldenhours (nightlaced)



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Canon, Drabble, F/M, Oneshot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlaced/pseuds/goldenhours
Summary: Secuil cerita dari angkasa.





	tiny bits

**Author's Note:**

> The Lunar Chronicles © Marissa Meyer. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

**i.**

Meski Cinder adalah seorang mekanik handal, tetapi agaknya ia tidak bisa selalu memperbaiki sesuatu. Keadaan yang canggung di pertemuan pertama, misalnya.

Pandangan pernah beradu dengan sepasang manik cokelat tua yang terbelalak menatapnya; mulut pemuda itu bahkan sedikit terbuka, tak ayal lagi terkejut dengan presensinya yang mungkin tidak terduga. Meski berselang detik kemudian, pemuda itu langsung saja mengevaporasi reaksinya yang impulsif tersebut—berdeham kecil seraya mengirimkan Cinder permintaan maaf karena tidak menyadari bahwa gadis itu sudah ada disana sedari tadi.

“Ah, maaf, aku tidak menyadari jika sudah ada orang di sana.”

Cinder sendiri hampir tidak mendengar kata-kata berikutnya. Bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak lebih cepat, manik artifisialnya melakukan pemindaian dari fitur sang pemuda hingga detil terkecil; fitur yang begitu familier karena sudah ia saksikan beratus kali dari balik _netscreen_.

Pangeran Kaito, sang pewaris dari Persemakmuran Timur.

Dan Cinder hampir mengutuk dirinya ketika ia hendak berdiri dan dengan mudahnya melupakan bahwa kakinya artifisialnya belum tersambung sehingga tubuhnya limbung. Untung saja sang pangeran tidak melihat pergelangan kaki yang tidak terpasang dari balik meja konter.

Untung saja Cinder tidak mengacaukan hal yang lain ketika Pangeran Kaito memintanya untuk memperbaiki _android_ kerajaan dan semuanya berjalan lancar sampai mereka berpisah kemudian.

(_Walau Cinder masih saja membuat ulah. Gadis itu menampilkan dirinya di depan aristokrat dengan noda oli yang tercoreng di dahinya—gadis bodoh, itu sangat tidak pantas, kau tahu? Untung saja dia tidak komplain tentang hal itu padanya._)

Cinder mendesah lelah.

Memberikan impresi pertama yang mulus tak bercela itu sulit sekali, ya?

* * *

**ii.**

Cinder memutar cincin keperakannya dengan ibu jari.

Ia tidak tahu kapan kebiasaan itu mulai ia lakukan, mungkin sudah beberapa saat lamanya, tapi Cinder tidak tahu pasti. Ah, agaknya setelah peristiwa-peristiwa lampau itu tertoreh; di mana ia sudah sepenuhnya memeluk eksistensi baru pada dirinya; eksistensi sang monarki Lunar, Selene Channary Jannali Blackburn, bersamaan dengan Linh Cinder sendiri, si mekanik tersohor itu.

Cinder terpekur sejenak. Ia sudah pernah menjadi orang lain, mengalami krisis identitas yang begitu mengganggu; mulai dari buronan yang paling dicari, ancaman galaksi kelas kakap, dan beberapa julukan lainnya hingga Cinder hampir lupa siapa dirinya terkadang.

Namun, pada akhirnya, Cinder yang akan selalu ada hanyalah satu.

Cinder sang revolusioner.

* * *

**iii.**

Winter memasukkan permen itu dengan bunyi ‘pop’ yang begitu kentara dalam mulutnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk kristalisasi gula-gula berperisa apel itu perlahan meleleh dan memenuhi indra perasanya dengan ledakan kecil asam dan manis yang langsung menyergap. Winter memainkan kotak berlapis kaca itu di atas pangkuannya, menggesernya ke kiri dan ke kanan pada lapisan kain berbahan sutra sambil menatap gula halus yang menyelimuti jejeran permen lain berterbangan seperti substansi padat putih yang orang bumi selalu bilang sebagai salju.

Winter berkedip sekali.

Dalam hitungan sedetik kemudian, barisan permen apel itu berubah menjadi batu hitam—mirip kerikil, bukan obsidian seperti perhiasan milik bangsawan lain—dengan cairan bening yang menetes dan merembes keluar dari kotak di pangkuannya yang kini telah retak sisinya. Hampir saja ia menjerit; Letumosis! Virus itu!

(_Ini semua tidak nyata, tidak nyata, tidak nyata, ia mencoba berbisik dalam kepalanya._)

Winter memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan nyaris membanting kotak kaca itu hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

Hilang semua rasa asam manis yang tadi ia cecap, meninggalkan perih racun yang membakar tenggorokannya tanpa ampun.

* * *

**iv.**

Walau belum pernah berenang, Cress tahu rasanya berada di bawah air. Bukan, bukan perasaan senang seperti ketika dirimu menyelam untuk melihat keindahan bawah laut yang begitu memesona; tapi sesuatu yang lebih pelik lagi, lebih menyiksa. Keadaannya—yang sudah Cress baca terlebih dahulu di internet—bisa digambarkan seperti di mana ia merasa tak bisa bernapas dengan air yang berlomba-lomba untuk masuk dan mengusir keluar pasokan oksigen dari paru-parunya.

Otot-otot tidak memiliki kuasa untuk mengangkat kepala agar tetap di atas permukaan air hingga perlahan ia mulai tenggelam ke dasar yang dingin nan gelap. Sakit, tidak tertahankan, dan begitu kuat mencengkram dadanya hingga Cress takut jika jantungnya juga ikut terenggut pergi darinya.

Perasaan sama yang selalu Cress rasakan jika Nyonya Sibil datang dengan wajah masam akibat keteledorannya dalam bekerja saat mengunjunginya di satelit—ketidak berdayaan.

Perasaan yang sama saat kedatangan Dokter Erland yang memukul telak dirinya dengan kenyataan pahit dan kepergiannya juga yang merampas seluruh apa yang tersisa dari Cress sendiri, sangat transien—dan cuma meninggalkan kekosongan tandus.

Dan tak lupa juga ketika Kapten Thorne pergi, tidak terlihat—Cress tenggelam, sendirian.

* * *

**v.**

Scarlet melihat bumi dari balik layar monitor Rampion saat semua lampu di ruang itu padam dan tidak ada lagi orang selain dirinya. Ruang hampa luar angkasa, tidak ada hal apa-apa yang menarik minatnya (—Scarlet sudah melihat pemandangan ini entah beberapa lama semenjak kepergiannya dan tanpa ia pungkiri ia merasa bosan juga pada akhirnya). Bintang-bintang ternyata memancarkan sebatas sinar redup, menyisakan bumi sendiri yang menjadi pusat fokusnya.

Menatap lama ke hanya satu arah tersebut, sebuah pikiran terbesit dalam benaknya.

Betapa rindunya Scarlet dengan tempat itu.

Prancis, di mana ia menghabiskan masa kecil hingga dewasanya; tempat di mana Nenek membesarkan dirinya; Rieux, dengan segala kisah berbeda yang ada di tiap sudut kota.

_(Ça fait plaisir de se retrouver chez soi.)_

Scarlet melihat sekelilingnya dan terdiam. Tidak begitu sadar bahwa dirinya sudah pergi terlalu jauh, jauh dari rumah.

**end.**


End file.
